Standard hose and triangular-shaped hoes have been the traditional implements for the creating of furrows for seedbeds. However, the standard hoe is generally difficult to use since it is difficult to control for the purpose of making a straight furrow. The triangular-shaped hoe with the point distending downwardly allows the creation of a comparatively straight furrow, however, the dirt displaced onto the shoulders along the sides of the furrow frequently roll back in making it difficult to create a furrow of uniform depth.
An example of a prior art device is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,240,705 issued to C. B. Klopfenstein on May 6, 1941. This device having an adjustable triangular head mounted on the handle can be adjusted to a position so as to place the triangular head at or close to a right angle position with respect to the axis of the rake allowing it to form a furrow for planting of seeds. This prior art device, however, does not contain the opening or aperture of the present invention nor does it contain leading edges which are separated from the main body of the device.
An example of a prior art disclosing a perforated hoe head is that issued to C. N. Choate on Mar. 28, 1905, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 785,860. This device does include an opening, however, the lower edge of the opening is substantially horizontal and in addition the cutting edge of the hoe is configured in a manner of a conventional hoe with a horizontal edge. As will be shown in detail below, the device of the present invention contains a triangular cutting point and other structural features distinct from the Choate unit. Moreover, the opening in the device of the present invention does not have a horizontal lower surface but a V or trough-shaped lower surface which performs a unique function, as will be described in detail hereinafter.